1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording media such as a discrete track media or a nano-patterned media, a method for manufacturing the same, and a magnetic recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much attention has been paid to discrete track media and nano-patterned media which are configured as described below in order to address to the increased density of magnetic recording media. In discrete track media, adjacent recording tracks are separated from each other by a groove or a nonmagnetic material to reduce the magnetic interference between the recording tracks. In nano-patterned media, adjacent recording bits are separated from each other by a groove or a nonmagnetic material to reduce the magnetic interference between the recording bits. In the manufacture of such discrete track media or nano-patterned media, it is preferable to form magnetic patterns for data areas and for signals for servo areas by an imprint process using a stamper, since this method can eliminates the step of servo track write, leading to a reduced cost.
However, when a magnetic recording media manufactured using the imprint process is incorporated in a magnetic recording apparatus, recesses and protrusions on the surface of the media may disadvantageously make the flying property of the head unstable. Thus, there have not been established suitable manufacturing conditions for a method for manufacturing a magnetic recording media using the imprint process as well as suitable patterns to be formed and a processing method for a magnetic film.
Conventionally, a magnetic recording media has been proposed which has patterns of recesses and projections formed in at least either an outside area or inside area with respect to the data recording area to adjust lifting force applied to the magnetic head in order to improve the head flying property (JP-A 2005-38476 [KOKAI]). Further, a magnetic recording media has been proposed in which the surface heights of the protective film formed on the recording track areas and that formed on the separation areas separating the recording track areas are adjusted in order to prevent the head from stiction and to prevent the patterned structure from being easily destroyed (JP-A 2003-109210 [KOKAI]).
With a magnetic recording media manufactured using the imprint process, a diamond like carbon (DLC) film as a protective film may not be appropriately formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) because electrical conduction is not established successfully in the edge areas the substrate. Thus, if the DLC film is formed insufficiently thickly, for example, the protective film may be damaged by contact with the spindle when the media is being mounted on a drive, and further the magnetic film is corroded at the damaged portion of the protective film. However, no solution to these problems has been known so far.